Surprise
by Prinzessin
Summary: DustinCam steamfluff. Oneshot. What suprises does Cam have in store for the unsuspecting Dustin?


Ah, yes, more Slash from me! And you expected anything else? I'm in experimentation mode with my couples. I hope you like this one!

This started out as pure fluff…and then moved into steamy fluff. Is there such a thing? If not, there should be. I really like this steamy fluff stuff.

__

Standard disclaimer.

****

Surprise

Dustin was tired, but he usually was at the end of a day that combined school with working at Storm Chargers. He unlocked the door to the house, knowing that he'd have it to himself. But when he closed the door, he smelled food. And he knew that wasn't right. He made his way into the kitchen, but it was empty. Then he wondered into the living room, also empty. But he followed his nose into the dining room.

Definitely not empty.

There was Cam, standing by the table. And half of the table was filled with food, drink, candles and flowers. None of those were there when Dustin left in the morning. He couldn't help but stare between Cam and the table, wondering what he missed. And if Cam had any other surprises up his green sleeves.

The green sleeves to a silk shirt that was shimmering in the candlelight. And as Dustin's eyes wondered down Cam's body, he noticed black slacks and shiny shoes. Suddenly Dustin didn't feel so good.

"I'm gonna get changed," he announced, running out of the room.

Cam sighed with a smile. Although it wasn't the first reaction he was going for, he also realized that he had taken Dustin completely by surprise. 

He cleaned up in the bathroom quickly before moving into his bedroom. He stood before a wide-open closet, sifting through shirts that would go with the black jeans he had changed in to. He chose a pale yellow button-down, which he put on over a clean undershirt. He ran back down the stairs, reappearing to an amused Cam in the dining room.

"Surprise," Cam said, biting his bottom lip when he saw what a dressed up Dustin looked like.

"What's all this for?" Dustin asked, kissing Cam's cheek.

"Since you have the house to yourself, I wanted to make sure you had a good dinner. And that you didn't get lonely afterwards."

"How thoughtful of you," Dustin murmured before leaning in to kiss Cam.

"Food's getting cold," Cam noted, backing away slightly. "But we won't have to worry about that later."

Over salad, lasagna, mozzarella bread and ginger ale, the couple talked about all of the light, fluffy things under the sun. Lothor was never mentioned, nor were the people who had problems with the couple. Dustin talked track while Cam talked computers. And it didn't matter that Cam didn't understand much of what Dustin said, and vice versa. All that mattered was their intimate time together. As far as they were concerned, there was no outside world. There was no world beyond the confines of Dustin's house. 

"Anything special for dessert?" Dustin asked as he helped Cam clear the table.

And Cam flashed one of his patented for-Dustin-only smiles. The one that told Dustin there was more up Cam's silky sleeves than he let on. A smile tugged at the corners of Dustin's mouth, playfulness in his eyes.

"I did have something in mind…" Cam alluded, quickly glancing from Dustin to the refrigerator.

The smile appeared as Dustin caught Cam's hint. And inside the refrigerator, the only thing he knew weren't there before was the can of whipped cream. He really, really liked how Cam's mind worked. With the item on the counter, Dustin had just gotten the refrigerator door closed when he was slammed into the nearby wall. He had opened his mouth to ask a question, but found that speaking was impossible. 

How can he talk when Cam's mouth is on his?

Cam's tongue won the brief duel, and as they kissed, Dustin sucked lightly. And that made Cam drive his body into Dustin's to the point that it was beginning to hurt. Ignoring what little pain there may be, Dustin began to unbutton Cam's shirt. The shirt was soon dropped onto the floor. Cam pulled away to grab the item, with Dustin grabbing it from him.

But they had to be kissing. And kissing and walking was beginning to be an art form unto itself for them. They stumbled into the living room when Dustin caught Cam in another heated kiss. But Cam's mouth didn't stay on Dustin's for long, moving down his throat until it found the collarbone. And Cam decided that Dustin had too much clothing on. It didn't take the Samurai long to remove both of Dustin's shirts, leaving them in a heap. Dustin guided Cam back up and when he was, he was greeted by a mouthful of Dustin. 

Then they reached the stairs. The one part of the house where they had to separate. Or so they thought. Cam started up first, their mouths still pressed together. The can was thrown somewhere behind Cam, with Dustin fumbling with the belt on Cam's slacks. Once that was open, the button and zipper soon followed. And by the time they were at the top of the stairs, Cam's slacks were behind them. And Dustin's jeans weren't far behind. The can was somehow kicked into Dustin's bedroom, not being picked up until Cam reached down to get it…while ridding Dustin of his boxers. But Cam's were right with them, Dustin feeling the need to get Cam out of everything resembling clothing.

In bed, both put the whipped cream to good use. And they ran out before they were finished. When they were finished, Dustin's head rested on Cam's chest and Cam was drawing lazily on his lover's back.

"I like your surprises," Dustin yawned.

"Then I'll have to keep surprising you every once in a while."

FIN


End file.
